


The Avengers - Under the Skin trailer

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvideo, Gen, Trailer, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Avengers] Asgardian justice is cruel with Loki Laufeyson: they took his Seiðr away and he was forced to show himself in his true Jotun form in front of Thor, and be delivered to the frost giants as a pledge of peace. Tortured till madness, he will find, under the skin, his last desperate hope of redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers - Under the Skin trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556305) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



Disclaimer: All people related materials depicted on my video belongs to their respective owners and creators.  
Sotto la pelle is an Italian fanfiction. No copyright infringment is intended.  
They are used for educational, personal and non-profit purposes only. I'm in no way associated with these parties. I hope you like this video.

  
  



End file.
